


첫사랑

by No_221



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Songwriting
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>motivation by 토이 - 첫사랑 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Cxx3Km2S8s)</p>
<p>리퀘 받은 작품. 세상에서 가장 불쌍한 10대 스콧 서머스</p>
            </blockquote>





	첫사랑

"아저씨."

"왜 임마."

"아저씨는 내 어디가 그렇게 좋아요?"

"요 녀석아, 넌 내 어디가 그렇게 좋냐?"

"……멋지잖아요! 내가 죽을 뻔한 것도 몇 번이고 살려 줬는데."

"그건 순전히 네가 위험해서 그런 거였지, 다른 의도는 없었다."

"아니에요, 아저씨는 분명 무슨 뜻이 있어서 날 구해 준 거잖아요! 다른 사람이었으면 날 모른 척하고 내버려 뒀을 지도 몰라요."

 

  
 스콧은 손에 들린 레모네이드를 빨며 조잘거렸다. 보통 사람들이 쓸 법한 안경이 아니라 하얀 압박 붕대를 눈에다가 두른 스콧을 처음 봤을 때, 그는 도로 위에서 사고를 당하기 일보 직전이었다. 로건이 아마 구하지 않았다면 스콧은 이미……, 로건은 고개를 저었다. 에라, 생각하지 말자. 로건은 쓰레기를 주워다가 쓰레기통에 넣고, 잠시 일어서서 스콧을 쳐다봤다. 미래의 이 아이는 어떤 아이일까, 뮤턴트를 위해 진심으로 싸울 아이일까? 로건의 생각이 맞다면 그는 이미 훌륭한 뮤턴트일 것이다.

 

  
"아저씨, 이것 봐요!"

"뭘 보란 거냐, 꼬맹아."

"저 이제는 머리도 안 아프고 잘 돌아다닐 수 있어요!"

"모두 그 안경 덕분이겠지."

"음, 그럴 지도?"

"그런데 이거 사실 앞이 잘 안 보여요. 엄청 두껍거든요. 사실 길바닥이랑 사람 모양밖에 안 보여요."

"……그러면서 보이는 척을 했다고?"

"괜찮아요! 이렇게 잘만 걸어다니는데."

 

  
이제 스콧은 붕대 신세를 벗어났다. 한 3일 정도 되었을까 싶다. 하지만 붕대를 두르고 다니던 전의 상태 때문인지 앞이 잘 보이지 않았다. 무슨 이물질이라도 낀 양 흐릿하기만 했다. 스콧은 뜬금없이 로건의 얼굴에 손을 뻗었다. 만져봐도 돼요? 로건은 고개를 끄덕였다. 앞이 보이지 않는 사람이 다른 이를 구별하는 최고의 방법은 역시 만져 보는 것이 아닐까, 로건은 스콧의 손을 더 끌어다가 얼굴을 만지게 도와 주었다.

 

  
"꼬맹아, 여기가 눈이야. 내 눈은 갈색이야. 알겠어? 네 눈도 아마 갈색이겠지?"

"……내 눈을 오랫동안 본 적이 없어서 모르겠어요."

"여기는 코. 여기는 내 입. 여기는 내 볼이야. 그리고 네가 지금 만지는 데는 내 턱이고."

"……아저씨의 얼굴을 기억할 수 있을까요?"

"물론이지."

"앞이 뚜렷하게 보이면 내가 아저씨를 기억해 낼게요. 우리 내일도 만날 수 있는 거죠?"

"내일? 내일은 좀 곤란한데. 일이 있거든. 우리 일 주일 뒤에 똑같은 시간에 똑같은 곳에서 다시 만나자."

"그래요! 아저씨가 바쁘다니 어쩔 수 없죠. 우리 그때 꼭 만나요."

 

  
로건과 스콧은 다음 약속을 기약하고 제 갈 길을 갔다. 스콧은 두근거리는 심장을 억누르지 못해 멀리 뛰어가서 환호성을 지르며 폴짝폴짝 뛰어갔다. 자신을 구해 준 사람의 얼굴을 드디어 볼 수 있게 되었다. 어서 보고 싶었다. 반면 로건은 불안하기 짝이 없었다. 무슨 일이 일어날 것만 같은 불안함에 못내 시선을 떼지 못했다. 로건은 이마를 짚으며 천천히 걷기 시작했다.

 

  
-

 

  
일 주일이 지나고, 스콧은 약속한 대로 그 자리에 다시 나왔다. 이제는 안경에 어느 정도 적응해 앞이 잘 보였다. 어서 그가 보고 싶었다. 일 주일 전엔 분명 두 시쯤 로건이 걸걸한 목소리로 제 이름을 부르며 다가왔는데, 스콧은 시계를 한 번 봤다. 2시 10분이었다. 10분 정도는 늦을 수 있을 거라 생각한 스콧은 차분히 앉아 로건을 기다리기 시작했다. 다시 또 10분이 지나고, 30분이 지나고, 끝내 1시간이 지나도 로건은 모습을 보이지 않았다. 바람을 맞았다는 생각에 울적해진 스콧은 몰래 눈물을 닦고 자리에서 일어났다. 이럴 거면 마음도 주지 말고, 얼굴도 만져 보지 말 걸 그랬어. 스콧은 어린애마냥 엉엉 울며 자리를 떠났다.

 

  
모든 임무를 마치고 로건은 약속을 지키기 위해 공원으로 향하는 길이었다. 한 괴한이 그를 덮치기 전까지 그는 스콧을 만나 그의 고민거리, 자랑거리 등을 들어 줄 생각에 잔뜩 열이 올라 있던 성질도 어느 정도 가라앉아 있었다. 시계탑 밑 벤치에 앉아 있는 스콧을 보고 그의 이름을 부르려는 순간, 누군가가 뒤에서 그를 덮치며 머리를 두드려 패는 바람에 로건은 그 날 이후로 스콧을 보지 못하게 됐다.

 

  
"……스콧……, 기다릴 텐데……."

 

  
그것이 스콧을 기억하는 로건의 마지막 말이었다.

 

  
-

 

  
누구나 첫사랑은 안 좋은 기억으로 묻어 둔다고 했었다. 스콧은 혹독하게 그것을 깨닫고 있었다. 극도로 예민해진 신경 때문에 스콧은 병원에 하루도 빼놓지 않고 들락거렸다. 그를 볼 수만 있다면. 하지만 이젠 그의 얼굴도 잘 기억나지 않았다. 스콧은 다시 지끈거려 오는 머리를 쥐어 뜯으며 물 한 잔을 마셨다. 오늘은 그를 볼 수 있지 않을까, 스콧은 병원 문턱에 발을 올려놓았다.

 

  
"……아니, 그러니까. 내가 누군데!"

"그걸 본인이 알지 어떻게 저희가 알아요……."

"아무것도 생각나지 않는다고. 내가 누군지, 어디서 왔는지."

"……아저씨……?"

 

스콧은 제 귀를 의심했다. 분명 저 목소리는 로건의 목소리였다. 하지만 생김새가 기억나지 않으니 스콧은 답답해 미칠 노릇이었다. 스콧은 성큼성큼 다가가 로건의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 아저씨? 로건 아저씨? 스콧은 확신이 들지 않는 듯한 목소리로 로건을 불렀다.

 

  
"……너 누구야."

"죄송해요……, 그만 제가 착각했었나 봐요……."

 

  
스콧은 그 자리를 도망치듯 떠났다. 로건과 간호사는 영문을 모르겠다는 눈으로 떠나는 스콧을 바라보았고, 스콧은 처음으로 흐릿하게 보였던 자신의 눈을 원망했다. 볼 수만 있어도 행복하다는 말은 모두 거짓말이었다. 첫사랑의 얼굴을 기억하지 못하는 것만큼 슬픈 것은 없었다.


End file.
